Just Another Day
by ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe
Summary: A day in the life of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase may never be ordinary, but it sure is interesting. Especially when the Stoll Brothers are involved.


**Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I last uploaded something, but I found this fic from a few months back and figured I'd upload it for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson franchise, Rick Riorden does, nor do I own Hogwarts because that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, I realize that I never really finished "Annabeth's Family", but while I may go back and add more, I'm kinda happy with were it left off. This story you're reading now takes place a few weeks after the Giant War.**

* * *

"Peter. Peter Johnson. PERCES JACKSON, LOOK AT ME!" I whipped my head over to the disruption so quickly that my Cheerios flew out of my spoon. Narrowing my eyes in the direction of the sink, I saw the ever-annoying presence of Mr. D, who had rather swiftly returned back to camp after the war had ended. Mr. D glowered at me as if I had done something terrible and reminded me slightly of Grover when Clarrise tried to stab his tin can he was planning to inhale, and that was not a pretty sight.

My mom and Paul seemed shocked to see the IM, the past few weeks had been rather uneventful other than the typical post-war experiences. The other 5 of the prophecy and Nico showed up every now and then to check in, exchange information, or just to eat homemade pizza courtesy of one Leo Valdez. The first and only time Leo had brought Calypso with him was extremely awkward, to put it lightly. While Calypso has obviously moved onto Leo, it wasn't exactly a pleasant affair when she mentioned the moonlace plant to Annabeth. Thankfully, Piper was able to calm down the fiasco because I would have failed, but that's another story.

Scowling at Mr. D in return, I waited for an explanation as to why he had appeared in my kitchen. My simple explanation was when Mr. D pulled up two curly mobs of hair and attached were none other than the Stoll brothers. Both wore their goofy, yet mischievous grins that more than likely were the sole cause of Mr. D's rage. I smirked at the sight of the brothers, some things will never change.

"Would you boys like to explain what you did or should I?" Mr. D barked, obviously both angered and flustered.

"I don't know, Conner." Travis began, " We tell some pretty hilarious stories, but I would love to hear Mr. D tell this one."

"Wise choice, brother." Conner agreed, "I think we'll give you the honors Mr.D."

Mr. D growled in frustration, I could see my mom pale slightly and Paul put his hand on her knee. I looked at my parents and told them,

"Mom, Paul, you guys should probably go now, whatever the two of them did probably was anything but legal."

Conner cut in, "But it is always nice seeing you Ms. Jackson!"

Travis elbowed his brother the best he could while being held by Mr. D, "Dude, she's married now, she's Mrs. Whatever-That-Guy's-Last-Name-Is."

"Blowfis. She's legally Mrs. Blowfis." Paul supplied. I shot him a grateful look for not getting too scared of the members of the IM. I gained a whole new level of respect for him since he looked after my mom when I'd disappeared. She deserved someone like him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Ms. Blowfish! You wouldn't mind if Travis and I stopped by for more of those blue cookies anytime soon, would you?" Conner questioned.

I knew Mom was back to her usual loving mother-mode now. "Of course you can, Conner!" She exclaimed, "You and your brother are an absolute delight."

"You hear that Mr. D?" Travis asked, trying to look up at the camp director, "We are an absolute delight."

Mr. D scoffed, tightening his reign on the brothers, then looked at my mother politely, "I'm afraid that it is going to be a very long time before either of these boys will be let out of camp to be treated. If you wouldn't mind, I'd rather have this be a private discussion so that these hooligans won't get distracted." Something told me that he wasn't solely referring to the two he currently had a hold on.

Mom and Paul nodded as she dragged Paul to what used to be a guest bedroom that was now Annabeth's room to check on her. This was one of the rare nights that Annabeth has slept soundly without being plagued by the nightmares, and her body needed the rest.

"Alright," Mr. D said, "now one of you explain to Peter what you did."

"Well you see," Travis began, "Conner and I-"

"Wait!" Conner interrupted, looking wide eyed around my kitchen, "Where's Annabeth?"

I felt my own breath hitch and my hand shoot toward Riptide, I jumped to my feet, frantically looking around the room for my girlfriend. My heart thudded much quicker than should be humanly possible as my mind became a tangled knot of anticipation and horror. That's when I remembered something Annabeth had taught me, when stuck in the past, think to the present. Being in Tarturus with Annabeth had changed us both, we had terrifying nightmares that seemed inescapable, and visions of what could of happened always lingered in the back of our minds. Even momentarily losing sight of my girlfriend was enough to make me panic. I reminded myself that she was here, in my apartment, and that she was safe.

I calmed myself down enough to look back at the Troublesome Two and the camp director, all three of them looked at me in fear and concern. Concern for me, or fear of what I would have done if Annabeth had been missing, I had no idea. I never hoped to find out.

"Calm down, man." Conner said slowly, "I didn't mean to-"

"Scare me, yeah I know." I said trying not to sound as shaky as I felt. I ran a hand through my hair roughly and continued, "Annabeth is in her room sleeping, getting some much needed rest."

"Much needed rest, huh?" Travis questioned, wiggling his eyebrows. "What exactly have the two of you been up to anyway?"

I could feel my face go crimson, and trying to save my girlfriend's pride and any shred of dignity I had left, I managed to stumble out a few incoherent words,

"No... We haven't... I'm not... She's just..."

"Whatever, Johnson." Mr. D said, cutting me off. It was doubtful that he was trying to save me from my useless blabber, but much more plausible that he was nervous as to what Athena would do to him if he didn't stop me. Based on his slightly green face, I assumed I was right. Maybe Annabeth was rubbing off on me. Mr. D continued,

"Stop changing the subject, Stolls, get on with it." With a merciless tug on their heads, Mr. D wiped both of the smirks off of their faces and replaced it with one of his own. Both brothers tried to glare at their captor, but Mr. D still had not released their hair.

"I will tell the story as long as you let go of our heads." Travis stated factually. Mr. D didn't protest, but released both boys with one last yank and sat down in the recliner behind him, silently waiting for Travis to continue.

"Thank you," Travis began once more, rubbing the top on his head, "our story today takes place in a faraway kingdom with a dashing young prince and his brother, where-"

"Wait," Conner interrupted, "I'm assuming that I am the dashing young prince here?"

"No, of course not, you are the brother." Travis argued.

This resulted in highly entertaining bickering between the two brothers until Mr. D smacked both of them on the back of the head, and half-growled, half-yelled, "Stoll, TELL THE STORY HOW IT IS!"

Travis put his hands up in surrender, "Fine, whatever. Boring story, got it." Conner rolled his eyes, but didn't disagree.

"So basically, Conner and I may have lightly ransacked the camp store last night looking for gummi worms to dump in the Demeter kid's flowers. It was hardly even a prank, but then we found something so much better."

The twins looked at each other, simultaneously grinned, and said in perfect unison, "Gummi spiders."

I gulped, having an idea where this was going.

Conner continued the tale, "Finding the gummi spiders was a serious coincidence, and since we did, we logically took them. Instead of going to the Demeter cabin like we originally would have, we went to the Athena cabin and dumped the spiders in there through the window. Inevitably, that morning there was about a dozen Athena kids totally flipping out, as in mass chaos, crazy screaming, flipping out. Travis and I naturally then snuck over to the Athena cabin window to see our artwork, only to discover that this was not at all the prank we had planned, these spiders were alive and flaming."

I could feel my eyes grow wide, this must have gotten way out of hand for them to call me like this, this is usually the kind of camp-fire story that only gets out once it happened long enough ago to be hilarious. It also explained Conner's not-so-irrational fear of Annabeth. The part of this that made the least sense however, was how the spiders had come to a fiery life. The Stolls played a lot of ridiculous pranks, but they always had complete control over the situation. Choosing to express my thoughts aloud I asked,

"So how did the spiders even become alive and-err-on fire?"

Travis and Conner exchanged a look before Conner spoke back up,

"Well... We aren't exactly sure."

"But we are looking into it!" Travis interjected.

"Yes!" Conner agreed, "We absolutely are! Although... We may have another issue that we need your help with."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, but nodded as a signal to continue.

"Well, you see," Travis began slowly, "the flaming spiders seem to be invulnerable to water, but eventually Leo rounded them up in some special celestial bronze cage, so now we just need to kill them."

"How exactly do you expect me to kill off these water immune flaming spiders?" I questioned, pretty confused at this point.

"Easily!" Conner exclaimed, "It's simple, really!"

I suddenly lost all hope of anything in this plan running smoothly.

"Boys!" Mr. D barked, causing all three of us to jump. "Just get Peter Johnson here to come to camp and you can explain there, you are wasting my drachmas!"

I nodded in relative agreement, "Right, let me just go tell my mom and Annabeth-"

"No!" Both brothers shouted, putting their hands up as if they wanted to stop me.

I looked from Travis to Conner quizzically, "And why would I not tell my mom and girlfriend where I'm going?" I questioned.

Conner was the first to answer, "Because, you said Annabeth was sleeping, right? Do you really want to wake her up?"

The look on my face probably signaled that he was on the right track, and Travis continued,

"Exactly, she needs the rest, and you need to let her get whatever sleep she can. We, as her friends," Travis motioned to himself and his brother, "would hate to see her not getting enough sleep."

"For her sake of course." Conner ended, looking me dead in the eye as if he was only looking out for one of his best friends. I sighed, they were right, Annabeth did need the sleep. Although, Annabeth would be pretty angry if I left for camp without so much as a warning. I debated these concepts in my head before deciding that I agreed with the brothers. I'd go to camp, take care of whatever I needed to do, and then get home before Annabeth even woke up. She had been so exhausted lately, it wouldn't be fair to wake her up now.

"Fine, you're right." I agreed, "I'll be there in a few minutes." The brothers gave me a thumbs up and their signature mischievous grin as I ran my hand through the message, disconnecting the IM.

I stood up to find my mom, but I didn't need to look far. She was in the living room pretending to read a novel, she had probably been eavesdropping on this entire conversation. When I sat down next to her, she closed the book and looked me in the eye.

"Perces Jackson." She said seriously, almost glaring at me as she spoke, "You are surely not going to camp without telling Annabeth, that is not the way I raised you."

"Mom," I defended, "you raised me to have concern for others. The last thing I want to do is hurt anyone, least of all you or Annabeth. I'll leave a note in case she wakes up, it'll be alright." I kissed my mom on the cheek before going off in search for a piece of paper and pen, well, a pen that doesn't turn into a sword with a three foot blade made of celestial bronze.

While I rummaged through drawers, I could feel my mother's eyes on me. Looking back at her, she seemed unsatisfied with my response,

"Percy, I really don't think that this is a good idea. You should wake up Annabeth." Mom protested, looking at me in both concern and motherly love.

I sighed, questioning my train of thought before remembering what Travis had said, it wouldn't be fair to awaken Annabeth from her much-needed sleep. Especially not because of some Stoll brothers prank. I looked at my mother again, seeing only her caring personality shining through.

"Mom," I started, "Annabeth needs her sleep, and this really isn't worth waking her up for. I'll be back soon." With that I wrote a quick note in Greek to Annabeth explaining that the Stoll brothers had pulled a prank that got a little out of hand and that I would be back soon. Grabbing my set of car keys and telling my mom goodbye once more, I slipped into Annabeth's room to leave the note on her nightstand and kiss her on the forehead lightly. How I got so lucky as to date Annabeth Chase, I will never know.

Eventually I was on the road in my fairly battered blue Jeep, headed to camp. I still had no idea what Travis and Conner expected from me, but I did know that the Stoll brothers are almost as good at getting out of sticky situations as they are at getting into them. Almost. As soon as I reached camp limits, Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command, marched up to me, demanding to find out where Annabeth was. As soon as he asked, my vision narrowed.

We were stuck in Tartarus again, covered in scratches and bruises that would surely scar, while Annabeth tried to limp along side of me. Annabeth leaned down for more of the firewater, while I took a couple of more steps ahead. That couple of steps was enough for me to lose sight of Annabeth in the darkness. I could feel the panic swell up in my chest as I screamed her name, hearing only a faint "Percy" in response. That's when the hellhound attacked.

I was snapped out of my flashback when Malcolm snapped his fingers under my nose.

"Well?" Malcolm asked impatiently, crossing his arms.

"Oh sorry, she's back at the apartment. I was letting her rest since she hasn't gotten much sleep lately." I explained.

Malcolm's hard expression softened slightly at mention of his sister, "Alright," he said, "but you better be treating my sister well. If not, we'll know." The other Athena kids glared at me similarly as they stood under Thalia's pine, refusing to return to their cabin until the whole spider ordeal was over.

I nodded back at Malcolm before heading over to the Big House where Chiron greeted me warmly before sending me into the rec room where the Stoll brothers and Mr. D were awaiting my arrival impatiently.

"Peter Johnson, nice of you to finally show up."

"Hello to you too, Mr. D." I greeted in return while Travis and Connor waved excitedly from the couch.

"Percy, buddy!" Connor exclaimed.

"We've missed you!" Travis added to his brother's remark.

I couldn't help but grin, even under the circumstances it was nice to see the brothers.

"So, about those spiders..." I began, unsure of how to begin this sentence.

"Right, those, the Athena cabin is still pretty ticked off so they refuse to help us get rid of the spiders." Travis explained.

"However, with the use of our clever detective work-" Connor began before his brother interrupted him.

"By that you mean my fantastic work."

"All you did was hit on Katie Gardener while the head of the Hecate cabin told me everything."

"So you admit you did nothing?"

"I did more than you did!"

"Boys!" Chiron cut off Travis and Connor's bickering. "Just get to the point, please."

"Okay," Travis said, "basically after we put acceptance letters to Hogwarts all over the Hecate cabin, they got mad and cursed our next prank to completely backfire."

"So that's why the spiders are both alive and on fire?" I questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. We were hoping that you could help us out." Connor informed me.

"Why don't you just ask the Hecate cabin to reverse the spell?" I asked.

"They refuse to help us either."

"Man, we really need to work on our alliances."

"Right?"

"Boys, now is not the time." Chiron interfered once more.

"Sorry, Percy, all we need you to do is drown the spiders." Connor declared.

"But I thought you said the spiders are immune to water, how is that gonna help?" I asked.

"Because, Seaweed Brain, oxygen flames the fire and the water would cut of that source of oxygen, causing the spiders to suffocate. The water may not affect them in the sense that their fire will go out, but no living animal can survive without oxygen."

Sometime during this conversation Annabeth had appeared at the door of the Big House with her gladius swinging dangerously at her hip.

Annabeth stood at the entrance to the rec room with her arms crossed and her curly blonde hair in it's signature ponytail.

"Annabeth!" Travis and Conner exclaimed in fear, quickly jumping behind me as if I would protect them from the reign of the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth scowled at the brothers before looked me in the eye and full-out glaring at me. She seemed to be a mixture of angry and disappointed in me.

"Percy Jackson, let me make myself crystal clear. If you ever leave the apartment for camp without telling me again, we are going to have a serious issue. Am I understood?"

I nodded violently, trying to convey my apology to the girl I love. Her glare softened only slightly.

"Annabeth, it wasn't his fault, we-" Travis began before Annabeth put up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you two. You put spiders in my cabin! You know that is quite possibly the stupidly thing you could do! What were you thinking?"

"We didn't." The Stolls muttered quietly with their heads hung in shame.

Annabeth looked satisfied for the moment before looking to me,

"Percy, please go get rid of those spiders now."

"I'm on it, Wise Girl."


End file.
